Más que un héroe
by Luna Anders
Summary: Pensamientos de Robin durante toda la serie acerca de lo que siente realmente por Starfire: ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Fue todo tan repentino o posponía esos pensamientos para basarse en ser solo un héroe? ¿Qué pensaba él cuando la conoció? Y lo más importante: ¿La ama realmente?
1. Una Chica alienígena (Parte Uno)

**Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes Titanes son propiedad de DC comics, C.N Y W.B**

* * *

**Una chica Alienígena**

**(Parte uno)**

Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, más conocido como Robin en mí nombre heroico. No puedo definirme en una sola palabra ya que estoy compuesto por dos personalidades: La de "Dick" Grayson, un chico común y corriente, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, el millonario codicioso; Y la de Robin, el chico pájaro acompañante de nada más y nada menos que de Batman. Desde mis nueve años he entrenado duramente para defender las calles contra los villanos dementes y los maleantes con el "caballero de la noche", con una identidad secreta oculta bajo mi antifaz y mis vestimentas.

¿Qué puedo decir de Batman? Pues, hemos tenido una gran discusión hace un par de horas, la cual hizo que tomara mis cosas y me largara de Gotham City para obtener mi independencia como héroe. Jump City es la segunda ciudad más peligrosa que existe en mi continente, nada mal para empezar denuevo.

Escucho un sonido en los callejones de los edificios de donde estoy. Un ladrón, genial. Me oculto en la oscuridad para verlo mejor: Gorra gris, cabello castaño, sudadera gris y unos pantalones negros con una bolsa en sus manos. Se colocó detrás de unas cañerías para esconderse de la policía, quienes pasaron de largo. Salto hacia el otro edificio de al lado y lanzo y batarang. Éste logra quitarle el palo de sus manos y cae al suelo.

-N-no quiero problemas-advierte. Salto sigilosamente detrás de él en la oscuridad-¿De acuerdo?

Unos murciélagos salen desde donde estoy yo, haciendo que el criminal se atemorizara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de cometer el crimen-y salgo de la oscuridad.

Me lanzo para atacarle con una patada voladora que da en su cabeza, él intenta atacarme con puñetazos que fácilmente logro esquivarlos para darle luego un golpe al estómago y una patada al abdomen. Salto sobre una pared para hacer una voltereta en donde caigo sobre sus hombros para luego voltearlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo y finalmente contra la pared.

-Oye, esta no es tu ciudad-dijo-, ¿No deberías estar con...?

-Acabo de mudarme-lo interrumpo-Y a partir de ahora trabajo solo.

Un camino de luz verde en el cielo me interrumpe. Se dirige al centro de la ciudad y luego, al parecer, estalla contra el suelo.

-_Diablo_s-pienso. Miro al criminal, algo lastimado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo amarro con una soga y lo cuelgo _como un murciélago_ y empiezo a correr en dirección al humo verde.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué debe suceder tan lejos? Sacaré mi gancho pistola para desplazarme rápido.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Una chica pelirroja, de vestimentas púrpuras extrañas, golpeaba con sus brazos el poste que sostenía el edificio de una pizzería. Parece una alienígena o algo así. Ella se cansa y parece que si da un golpe más, la pizzería caerá y esa gente de allí arriba saldrá herida. Debo impedirlo. Saco mi batarang y se lo lanzo. Veo que logra hacerle un pequeño corte en su mejilla pero logra desconcertarla por unos segundos. Voltea hacia mí, estaba bastante enfadada, y puedo ver que sus ojos son completamente verdes brillantes.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto, colocándome en pose de batalla.

No me contesta. Se lanza de un salto hacia donde estoy para darme un golpe con sus... ¿esposas? Logro esquivarlo de un salto, de suerte, o quién sabe si viviría luego de ese golpe que dejó al suelo hecho añicos. Al ver que no me pasó nada, la alienígena intenta golpearme pero logro esquivarla. Me intenta golpear mis pies, de nuevo la esquivo saltando sobre ella y le lanzo una bomba de humo.

Debía hacer algo pronto, ella podría atacarme denuevo y… _¿Qué rayos…?_ Levantó un auto con su pierna derecha y lo aventó hacia mí. Me limito a agacharme para esquivarlo. Me levanto y volteo hacia mi espalda para ver el gran impacto que hizo ese automóvil en un edificio.

-Más fuerte de lo que parece-pienso en voz alta. Miro a la alienígena que viene hacia mí y…

¡PUM! Me golpea en el abdomen lanzándome lejos. Eso sí que dolió. Me intento reponer pero ella ya viene hacia mí. Es rápida y apenas logré esquivarla. Saco mi bastón y voy hacia ella, logro darle un golpe en las caderas y ella cae sobre un automóvil-que por cierto, este quedó con un gran hueco por el peso del golpe. Me vuelvo a colocar en posición de pelea…

_¡Mi bastón se rompió! ¿Cómo es qué_…? Quedó hecho añicos. Tengo que hacer algo. La alienígena se levanta, mueve el cuello de un lado y puede escucharse el sonido de sus huesos. Dice algo en un idioma lejos de ser terrícola y se lanza hacia mí. Esto me dolerá.

El impacto nunca llegó hacia mí. Veo que una cabra verde la golpea en sus caderas y la lanza lejos de nosotros con sus cuernos. En un parpadeo se transforma en un chico… en un chico verde adolescente de un año menor que yo.

-Chico Bestia a sus órdenes señor-se presenta-¿Cómo puedo ayudar…?-abrió sus ojos, como si se sorprendiera-¡Cielos, es Robin!-_solo era por eso-_¿Cierto "Señor"?

-Pues comienza por no llamarme "Señor"-le aclaré, ya que esa definición me recordaba a alguien que se viste en referencia a los murciélagos. Los ojos de Chico Bestia brillaban. No me gusta. Solo me admira por haber sido…

-Solo déjeme decirle que es un honor-siguió. Lo interrumpo al ver que la chica estaba levantando algo.

-Chico Bestia ¿Verdad?

-Así es señor-afirma. Le señalo que la alienígena ya había levantado un autobús. Lo arrojó hacia nosotros y ambos lo esquivamos saltando en direcciones opuestas.

Noto que alguien de los dos se había quedado a detener el autobús, o más bien, no era alguien que conociéramos. Logró levantar aquel autobús para arrojarlo hacia otro lado. Puedo verlo mejor: Sudadera canguro gris con capucha que le cubría la cabeza, pantalones negros, robusto y grande. Parecía alguien muy fuerte.

-¡Oigan!-exclama-¿Quién está destruyendo mi vecindario?

-¡Ella comenzó!-señala el Chico Bestia hacia la alienígena.

Ella solo se acerca un par de pasos y golpea sus esposas contra el suelo, haciendo que tiemble el lugar. Al parecer, quería ir quitándose peso de esas cosas. Lo raro es que ahora podemos ver sus manos. Nos apunta con ellas y comienza a disparar como discos láser o algo así: starbolts. Los tres saltamos para esquivarlos y nos fuimos en diferentes direcciones, corriendo para esquivar aquellos starbolts. Comienza a disparar en cualquier dirección, dañando edificios, anuncios, o lo que fuera. Ya estaba fuera de control. Nos escondemos detrás de aquel autobús hasta que se detenga. Dejó de disparar, finalmente se había agotado.

-Destruirá toda la ciudad-dijo aquel tipo alto.

-No la dejaré…-digo con dificultad por mi respiración-No perderé esta pelea-golpeo mi puño contra mi mano y los tres salimos a detenerla.

Una barrera negra oscura nos interrumpió el paso. Esa barrera tenía forma de cuervo o algún pájaro, o algo por el estilo.

-Tal vez pelear no sea la solución-dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros. La observamos bien: tenía una capa azul que cubría todo su cuerpo, una joya que adornaba la capa y parecía ser la unión de las telas que solo dejaba ver apenas sus zapatos y una hilera de sus piernas; sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la capa y su boca sobresalía un poco. Al notar que la mirábamos, volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, tímida.

Mi vista se va de aquella chica hacia la alienígena-ya que la otra había bajado la barrera negra que impedía el paso-, salía humo de sus manos y parecía ya no tener fuerzas para seguir luchando. ¿Y si su objetivo no era nosotros o la ciudad? Tal vez… ¡Las esposas! Recuerdo que cuando llegué, ella estaba golpeando el poste del edificio con sus brazos, o cuando dio un golpe en el suelo, lo hizo para quitarse eso que cubría sus manos. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

-No la ataquen-ordeno.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te crees el jefe?-pregunta con desdén el grandulón.

-Déjame intentarlo-contesto sin emoción alguna.

Me acerco cuidadosamente hasta la alienígena, veo como respira agitadamente con la cabeza gacha. Escucha mis pasos y se levanta con posición de defensa: apuntándome con sus manos envueltas en dos starbolts a punto de disparar. Retrocedo un poco. Me dice un par de cosas en un idioma lejos de ser el mío.

-Cálmate, me llamo Robin-me presento-, y no quiero hacerte daño. Solo quiero ayudarte-digo y llevo mi mano hacia mi cinturón para tomar un destornillador.

La alienígena vuelve a decir unas palabras en su idioma, creo que no son buenas.

-Está bien, mira-levanto el destornillador y la miro tratando de sonreír para ver que no quería hacerle daño.

Al principio mantiene sus ojos verdes radiantes de poder con desafío, pero aun así me acerco y comienzo a destornillar los tornillos de sus esposas, haciendo que ella bajara sus starbolts y sus ojos tomaran un tono normal, dejándose ver sus ojos de verdad. Logro quitarle sus esposas. Al fin.

-Ya está-sonrío-, ahora tal vez poda… ¡Mmm!-toma mi nuca y me acerca hacia ella, sus labios quedan sellados con los suyos.

¡Un segundo! ¡Me está besando! ¡Esta chica me está besando! Por alguna razón no puedo reaccionar. Es tan repentino.

_¿Debería continuar…?_ ¡No! Eres un héroe Robin, esos días ya pasaron.

Esto es raro. No había besado a nadie desde hace unos días. No se siente tan mal. Será mejor corresponder… ¡Ouch! Ella me había tirado al suelo, sus ojos estaban encendidos, de nuevo.

-Si no deseas ser destruido, tendrás que dejarme en paz-aclara. Al instante ella toma vuelo y desaparece en el cielo.

No puedo reaccionar. Mi boca está abierta por la impresión. Debo verme como un tonto de esta manera.

-Bueno, yo soy Chico Bestia ¿Y ustedes?-pregunta Chico Bestia. Lo ignoro por completo.

¿Quién es esa chica? _¿Y por qué me beso? _

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Finalmente terminé la primera parte del capítulo :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estoy en vacaciones y voy a tratar de continuar u,u espero que les guste la historia n.n

¡Gracias por leer!

**~Luna Anders~**


	2. Una Chica alienígena (Parte Dos)

**Una chica Alienígena**

**(Parte Dos)**

_Esa chica me besó._

_Una extraterrestre me acaba de besar._

_Una alienígena de un planeta desconocido me acaba de besar._

-¿Oye, estas bien?-me pregunta Chico Bestia colocándome una mano en mi hombro.

Noto que aún estoy en el suelo-y tal vez aún tenga mi cara de tonto. Será mejor levantarme. Observo el lugar: el autobús y algunos automóviles destruidos y quemándose, edificios algo dañados, el lugar había quedado hecho un desastre por la pelea.

-Bueno-comienza el grandulón-, sea quien sea, la chica sabe cómo impresionar a todos.

_No te conozco, pero estas en lo cierto._

-Yo creo que dejamos una muy buena impresión-dice contento el Chico Bestia mientras volteo a mirarlo-: Esa loca del espacio se fue, la ciudad se salvó. Misión cumplida ¿Cierto Señor?

-Enserio, deja de tratarme así-digo serio. Repito, mucho respeto me recuerda a…

-¡Muy bien!-obedece saludando en una forma militar.

-Todo terminó-aclaro-, les agradezco su ayuda-comienzo a alejarme para ir a la dirección en donde fue aquella alienígena. Era hora de saber quién era y por qué hizo lo que hizo.

-¿Vas a seguir a la extraterrestre?-pregunta la chica oscura. Creo que sabe la respuesta.

-Debo descubrir si es una amenaza-respondo. Por alguna razón, mi ojo derecho se achica. No estoy mintiendo al respecto así que no sé por qué me sucede eso.

Quiero saber si es una amenaza para la Tierra, es todo. _Es solo eso_. El grandulón comenta algo en voz baja, pero gracias a que tengo un gran sentido auditivo logro escucharlo:

-Yo creo que quiere que le dé otro beso-_será mejor ignorar eso._

-Oiga señor-¿Enserio? Me detengo a escuchar a Chico Bestia-, es decir, am, Robin-_mejor_-, tal vez quiera…

-Lo siento-lo interrumpo-, trabajo solo. No es mi intención formar un equipo-aclaro y sigo mi camino.

Ignoro lo que dice después, mi mente está centrada en otra cosa: en buscar a la extraterrestre. No busco que me dé explicaciones del beso, necesito saber quién era, de dónde proviene y qué planea hacer ahora. Es mi trabajo como héroe independiente ahora: hacer las cosas solo. Ya dependí mucho de Batman durante estos años, es hora de que asuma la responsabilidad individualmente.

No es difícil, solo tengo que rastrearla… _¡Oh rayos! _Olvidé el rastreador en la mansión. Estaba tan enojado que empaqué "lo necesario y lo justo", pero no lo tomé porque no le tomé importancia en el momento. Ahora necesito que alguien me ayude.

-¡Amigo!-grita alguien: El Chico Bestia de nuevo. Volteo para ver qué sucede.

_¿Qué demo…?_ Una gran sombra se hizo presente por encima de nosotros: era una enorme nave espacial extraterrestre. _Genial, más alienígenas. _La misma se detuvo en la pequeña isla inhabitada cerca de la ciudad y lanza-lo que parece-una torre con vida inteligente dentro. Me acerco para ver mejor, al lado del grandulón y del Chico Bestia.

-Parece que la chica espacial tiene amigos-dice el grandulón.

-O enemigos-digo. _Eso quiero creer_.

En la parte superior de la torre se abre algo que muestra un holograma de lo que parece ser otro extraterrestre. Otro, significa que hay muchos más como la pelirroja. _Genial_. Este es diferente: parece un lagarto con brazos y piernas de tonos verde agua oscuros; también posee una corona o algo así, con dos cuernos hacia arriba y sus ojos eran totalmente rojos.

-"Terrícolas, vinimos a su planeta para capturar a una prisionera fugada-Supongo que se refiere a la pelirroja-, una prisionera muy peligrosa-peligrosa ¿ah? Por alguna razón, no le creo esa parte-. No interfieran y dejaremos su ciudad con mínimos daños. Pero si intentan ayudarla, su destrucción será absoluta"-finaliza, haciendo que la transmisión también lo haga.

Sabía que no tenía que creerles. Debo suponer que aquella alienígena es la buena y ellos son los malos. Quiero decir, si supuestamente ella es peligrosa ¿por qué los extraterrestres escamosos amenazan con destruir la Tierra si la ayudamos? Algo en aquella torre se abre.

-Creo que habla enserio-dice el grandulón. De la torre sale lo que parecen más extraterrestres.

-Y esos extraterrestres son aterradores-comenta el Chico Bestia. Los extraterrestres se acercan a la ciudad.

-Nos dijo que no interfiriéramos-aclara la encapuchada. Veo mejor y noto que se acercan como más de mil extraterrestres. Será mejor buscarla y aclarar el beso.

_¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡Argh!_ No he dormido desde hace veinte horas, es lógico que piense estupideces.

-De igual manera la buscarás-el grandulón me saca de mis pensamientos-¿No?-me limito a asentir y a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Podemos ir contigo?-pregunta el verde con emoción.

-Creo que podemos ser un equipo sólo esta vez-contesto con una sonrisa, ellos también lo hacen. Necesito a alguien que la rastree, supongo que uno de ellos podrá servirme de ayuda.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la otra dirección, pero la oscura se queda parada en su lugar, cabizbaja.

-¿Vienes?-le pregunto. Ella se sorprende por mi pregunta.

-No soy una heroína-aclara-Créeme, si supieras quién soy realmente no me querrías contigo-se aleja un poco. Me recuerda un poco a mí cuando era más pequeño. Coloco una mano en su hombro como de contención.

-Sé lo suficiente-sonrío. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa-¿Raven cierto?-pregunto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-se sorprende, al igual que los otros.

-Debe ser por el pájaro que nos detuvo hace un rato-señala el grandulón.

-Vaya, no he oído un nombre así-dice el Chico bestia, haciendo que Raven se sonroje.

Seguimos a un grupo de extraterrestres con tridentes y alas-son una mezcla entre reptiles, peces y aves, extraño-que buscaban a la alienígena destruyendo automóviles y callejones con sus discos laser. Uno de ellos les dijo con la cabeza que no estaba por el lugar y se retiraron del lugar a vuelo. Repito, son extraños.

-Muy bien, tenemos que rastrearla-les digo al ver que los extraterrestres se fueron, tratando de pensar un plan en mi cabeza.

-Está cerca-dice la oscura. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Era telépata?-Puedo sentir cosas-aclara con timidez.

-Trataré de detectar su olor-dice el Chico Bestia y se convierte en un perro sabueso para comenzar a olfatear su olor.

-Tengo un analizador sónico en este brazo-muestra el grandulón-, si está cerca podré oírla-dijo apretando un botón para que éste comience a funcionar.

-Perfecto-dije satisfecho. Con esto podremos llegar a ella.

-¡Tengo su rastro!-exclama el Chico Bestia. _Más perfecto aún._

-Y yo siento sus latidos-agrega el encapuchado. _Cada vez más perfecto._

Los cuatro dirigimos con prisa donde decía el localizador del encapuchado y el rastro del Chico Bestia: se encontraba en el local de videojuegos de la ciudad, y este poseía un hueco en la puerta de entrada. Creo que la alienígena no sabe lo que es una puerta. Entramos sigilosamente para que no nos oyera o nos sorprendiera con sus discos laser. _Bien, ahora a descubrir por qué me be…_ ¿Acaso está comiendo desesperadamente los dulces, las palomitas y chocolates-sin quitarles el envoltorio? _Vaya, sí que tiene hambre. _Observo su cabello, su color es de un tono extraño: carmesí perfecto. Es un bonito color… _¿Y qué tonterías estoy pensando?_ Solo es el cabello.

-Ammm, saben mejor sin los envoltorios-comenta nervioso el Chico Bestia, bajando sus orejas.

La alienígena baja las palomitas y se limpia la boca con el brazo, nos mira de reojo con sus ojos irradiando luz verde. Oh diablos, cree que somos una amenaza. Se voltea hacia nosotros con sus manos encendidas, listas para disparar.

-¡Cálmate!-indico con mis manos abiertas en modo de defensa. No tenía deseos de que ella fuera una enemiga-Somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-_No sé por qué dije "amigos". _Se supone que los amigos no tratan de aniquilar al otro.

_Ni menos besan y se van sin dar explicaciones. _

Realmente debo dormir.

-¿Amigos?-pregunta la alienígena acercándose amenazadoramente hacia nosotros. Los cuatro retrocedimos-¿Por qué?-Lo mismo me pregunto-¿Con qué propósito me liberaste?

-Solo trataba de ser amable-explico nervioso.

-¿Amable? No tenemos esa palabra en mi planeta-sigue en posición de defensa. Ya veo de dónde le viene ese carácter-"Glussidirk´rusta": Débil.

-Pues aquí amable significa amable-aclara el grandulón-. Y si quieres que sigamos siendo amables dinos por qué el "Rey Lagarto" te hizo prisionera-la alienígena baja el fuego: sus ojos vuelven a tener iris y pupilas.

-No prisionera. Soy un… premio-contesta con tristeza con la cabeza gacha. Me siento enojado por eso-. Los Gordonianos me enviaron a los Citadel, para vivir mis días como su sirviente.

Creí que la esclavitud finalmente había acabado desde hace mucho tiempo. Veo que en otros planetas sigue ese régimen.

-¿Y los Citadel son…?-pregunta Raven.

-Nada… amables-completa la pelirroja levantando la mirada.

-Pues no irás con ellos. No si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto-le digo.

_¿Por qué solo me referí a mí mismo? _

-Am, ¿Por qué no dices nosotros?-apunta Chico bestia. Lo mismo me pregunto yo, lo mismo me pregunto yo…

_¡AHHH!_ Una explosión nos manda a los cinco al otro lado del lugar. Ouch, eso sí que dolió. Gordonianos, nos encontraron. _La encontraron._

-¡Atrápenla!-ordena uno de ellos y comienzan a acercarse a nosotros. Los cinco nos dimos una mirada cómplice, pensamos lo mismo.

Nos lanzamos al ataque. Me concentro en mi pelea con un grupo de ellos. Saco mi bastón de repuesto para darle un par de vueltas y comenzar a pelear dando golpes, patadas y giros, ellos no son tan fuertes como parecen. _He tenido peleas con villanos mejores que ustedes, lagartos._ No sé por qué me invade la nostalgia. Logro noquear a cuatro pero uno es bastante resistente.

¡Pum! Es el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo. Volteo a ver y noto que la alienígena está a punto de ser atravesada por un tridente por parte de un gordoniano. Giro el tridente de mi contrincante, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia el contrincante de la pelirroja para que lo lleve lejos de ella. Me mira sorprendida, como si no esperaba que hiciera algo amable por ella realmente. Esboza una sonrisa.

_Vaya, que linda sonrisa posee_. No logro devolvérsela, dos gordonianos comienzan a atacarme, por suerte logro esquivarlos dando un salto y le doy una patada baja en los pies a uno. La alienígena me ayuda con el que me quedaba lanzándole un starbolt. Dos más comienzan a atacarla, tomo un tridente y comienzo a disparar en dirección a ellos para que la dejen tranquila.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta varios extraterrestres comenzaron a retirarse, éramos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlos. Ahora que lo pienso, no me vendría mal formar un equipo con ellos_, permanentemente_. Se los propondré si las cosas terminan bien finalmente.

_La alienígena, recuerda a la alienígena_. Cuando termine esto de seguro regresará a su planeta natal. La misma se voltea para decirnos algo.

-Creo que en su idioma es: Gracias-agradece.

El grandulón comienza a quejarse porque su vestimenta se rompió, y ahora que lo veo mejor, es un Cyborg: mitad hombre, mitad máquina. El verde trata de tranquilizarlo pero el Cyborg le reprocha lo de su máscara-que por cierto, es muy tonta. Mi mirada se centra en la pelirroja, parece… no puedo describir esos sentimientos que veo en ella. Es como si algo en ella regresara luego de mucho tiempo: Libertad.

_Esto es lo que me gusta de ser héroe, ver como las personas que puedo ayudar luego se sienten felices con mi ayuda o rescate._

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**__ Dejaré por aquí porque sinó se hará muy largo xD en fin. Como verán algunas cosas las inventé yo e.e espero que les agrade. _

_Gracias por leer!_


	3. Una Chica alienígena (Parte Tres)

**Una chica Alienígena**

**(Parte tres)**

-Esto no ha terminado-digo-, y ya hemos interferido.

-Trogark atacará con todo-sigue la alienígena-. Es sólo cuestión de…-una voz masculina con extraño tono la interrumpe. Ambos volteamos y vemos al Rey gordoniano dándonos un mensaje a través de un holograma.

-"Tontos-comienza. _Vaya forma de empezar_-, no debieron entrometerse. Su osadía será castigada. Su ciudad va a ser destruida."-el mensaje terminó. La gran nave se acerca más hacia nosotros y saca lo que parece… ¡¿Un arma de partículas?!

-Genial-dice Raven sarcásticamente.

Escucho al verde decir algo pero lo ignoro. Ahora no solo se trataba de salvar a la alienígena, sino a toda la ciudad de ser vaporizada-incluyéndonos a nosotros cinco. Diablos, ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo qué tan peligrosos eran?!

-¡Tú tienes la culpa!-me señala la pelirroja enfurecida. Me echo para atrás. _¡¿Mi culpa?!_-¡Te ordené que me dejaras en paz, pero insististe en seguir siendo amable!

-¡No es cierto!-contradigo-Me golpeaste, me besaste-cuento con los dedos-¡Pero nunca te detuviste a mencionar que tienen una gigantesca arma de partículas!-Me arrepiento de haberte ayudado.

-¡Si no hubieras interferido…!-continúa. Chico Bestia y el Cyborg también comienzan a discutir.

-¡Nadie me dice esas cosas! ¡Deberías agradecerme! (**_N/A:_** Lo siento si no es lo que dice realmente, es lo que pude entender en esa parte)

-¡… nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-¡Eres una mal agradecida!

-¡Eres el único responsable!

-¡SILENCIO!-grita Raven a todo pulmón. Todos cerramos la boca y la miramos-Hola-se avergüenza.

¿Qué estábamos haciendo? En vez de gritarnos deberíamos estar luchando contra esos tontos reptiles espaciales y salvar a la ciudad.

-Oigan-llamo la atención-, no importa cómo nos metimos en este lío. Es un hecho, y tenemos que resolverlo. Juntos-tomo posición de un líder. Todos asienten con la cabeza-. Entonces vamos. Tenemos una ciudad que salvar-sonrío.

-Eso es un gran plan-comenta el Cyborg-, pero ¿cómo llegaremos hasta allá?-_No había pensado en eso._

-Ammm... Yo puedo llevarlos-comenta Raven. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una esfera negra nos comienza a rodear y a elevar.

-Grandioso-exclama la pelirroja con una sonrisa_. Prefiero eso antes que su faceta de enojo. _

Al llegar, me concentro en ver si algún extraterrestre está cerca o no. Veo que unos estaban del contrario en donde debíamos ir pero desaparecieron en los pasillos de los costados. Era nuestra oportunidad para escabullirnos.

-Tenemos que llegar a la sala de control-indico yo para empezar a dirigirnos hacia el pasillo-. No queda mucho tiempo.

Caminamos lentamente durante el lapso del pasillo sin encontrar a ningún lagarto cerca. Espero que podamos detener esto.

Ahora, pensándolo bien, ¿_desde cuándo yo soy tan histérico_? Quiero decir, preferí discutir con la alienígena, culparla por no haber dicho nada acerca del gran avance tecnológico que poseen estos extraterrestres y más que nada: _le reclamé el beso_. ¿Desde cuándo a mí me importan esas cosas? No digo que me dé igual que me besen o no, pero no son cosas que no les tomaba mucha importancia, hasta hoy. No debí gritarle, debo disculparme.

-Te pido…-la alienígena llama mi atención-disculpas

-No te preocupes por eso-la detengo-. Lamento haberte gritado también-sonrío.

-Y de nuevo, eres muy amable. En mi mundo solo mi k'norfka me mostró tanta gentileza-_así quepor eso le extrañaba tanta amabilidad._

-Bien-digo suavemente-, todo es diferente aquí-y esbozo una sonrisa.

Tal vez ella y yo podemos ser amigos. Veo que su sonrisa es muy cálida y el rubor de sus mejillas es algo divertido…

-Ammm, amigos-llama el verde. _¿Me distraje con la alienígena?_-, creo que saben que estamos aquí-dijo señalando a varios gordonianos venir hacia nosotros.

Nos rodearon aproximadamente ocho extraterrestres. No sé cómo hicimos pero en un parpadeo ya estaban derrotados en el suelo. _Somos un gran equipo_. Corremos hacia la puerta principal. La voz de ese Rey gordoniano se hace cada vez cercana, lo oigo burlarse de nosotros. Nos topamos con una enorme puerta que nos impedía el paso. Tomo un par de explosivos de mi cinturón y lo lanzo contra la puerta, derribándola.

-No somos cinco súper héroes, _somos un equipo_-aclaro. El Rey gordoniano gruñe y varios gordonianos vienen hacia nosotros.

Me adelanto y le doy una patada a uno lanzándolo contra el suelo. Se levanta y me intenta dar un puñetazo, lo esquivo tomándolo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Veo que Raven está en aprietos, será mejor ayudarla. Salto sobre el extraterrestre e intento, pero él me lanza hacia el suelo. Logro hacer una acrobacia para evitar una mala caída. Otra vez, salto hacia él y le doy un puñetazo y una patada. En mi tercer intento, me toma la cintura con una mano, estrujando mis hueso_s. _Me gira y me lanza hacia el otro lado de la sala._ Esto dolerá por la mañana._

-¡ROBIN!-me llama la alienígena, preocupándose.

Me duele demasiado la espalda como para seguir combatiendo. Veo que la alienígena y el Cyborg noquean a uno pero rápidamente se levanta e inmediatamente manda a volar a ambos hacia mi lado. El brazo de Cyborg hizo un extraño ruido. Tengo una idea.

-¿Puedes transformarlo en algún tipo de arma?-pregunto.

-Puedo intentarlo-responde. Es como si desconociera por completo su cuerpo entero.

De repente, un gran número de gordonianos nos tenía rodeado a los tres.

-Aléjate de mis amigos-ordena Raven por detrás de ellos, ayudando a Chico Bestia-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

¡Boom! Hizo explotar el lugar y caemos al agua. _Vaya, es poderosa_. Pero aún el Rey Gordoniano seguía en pie. Se dirige hacia ella y se quedan de frente, mientras el alarga sus garras. Antes de que pudiera lastimarla, el Cyborg le lanza un rayo azul laser con su-lo que parece-cañón sónico. El Gordoniano cae al suelo.

-Muy bien, sólo lo diré una vez-dice el Cyborg-: ¡Booya!

-¡Eso sí que fue sorprendente! Eres genial, Raven-dice Chico Bestia con gran emoción.

-Ah… gracias-agradece mientras lo soltaba.

-Será mejor irnos de aquí-comento-. Esto está a punto de hundirse.

Raven de nuevo nos envuelve con esa esfera de energía oscura y los eleva. Escucho como de a poco la nave se va hundiendo. _Menos mal que salimos de allí._

Siento tierra firme en mis pies y veo que la energía oscura desaparece. La torre de los gordonianos está aquí, no veo nadie además de nosotros y escucho el sonido de las olas golpear las rocas: estamos en una isla.

. . . . . . . . .

La vista es preciosa. Puedo ver como los todos del cielo cambian por el amanecer, realmente hermoso. Lo mejor de todo es que podía ver la ciudad desde aquí.

-Es una linda vista-_es como si Raven leyera mis pensamientos_.

-Alguien debería construir una casa aquí-y Cyborg también.

Ignorando lo que dice Chico Bestia, no puedo creer que ya haya amanecido, y no he podido dormir. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera tengo dónde hacerlo. Voy a extrañar la cómoda cama de la mansión. Habrá muchas cosas que extrañaré de la mansión, pero hay cosas que deberé sacrificar a partir de hoy: mi cama, por ejemplo. Es parte de ser independiente y responsable como héroe.

-Por favor-llama la alienígena, captando mi atención y la de los demás-, me veo… ¿Bien?

Tenía un traje diferente: es un top, una falda y unas largas botas color púrpura con el abdomen, brazos y piernas al descubierto, y se había quitado la corona. _Es linda. _Me acerco a ella, ya era hora de que dejara de llamarla con el término "alienígena", podíamos ser buenos amigos.

-Aún no sé tu nombre-digo. _Mejor dicho, no sabemos su nombre_.

-En tu idioma sería: Starfire-responde acercándose hacia mí.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, Starfire-le doy la bienvenida. Era lo mejor que podía hacer ya que al principio la recibí con una gran batalla.

-Les agradezco a todos su valentía y su ayuda-continua-. Y quiero pedirles permiso para permanecer aquí-_se quedará_-: Donde las criaturas son extrañas, pero… también son muy gentiles-se ruboriza y… yo también lo hago. Supongo que estamos pensando lo mismo: El beso.

El día de hoy fue extraño: conocí a un chico que se transforma en cualquier animal, a un chico mitad robot, a una chica misteriosa, y una alienígena me besó. Pero más allá de eso, conocí a cuatro personas extraordinarias que me ayudarían poder progresar como héroe si ellos aceptaban formar un equipo. No me arrepiento de no haber dormido, ni menos de discutir con Bruce ¿Quién diría que contradecir a Batman podría traer buenas consecuencias? _Gracias Bruce._

Seremos fuertes, seremos valientes, seremos… _Titanes_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**_ Bieeen! finalmente terminé el capítulo por dios :D Para los que no entendieron: este es el capítulo uno recién y me faltan... muchos más xDD _

_Muchas pero muchas gracias por comentar y por tomarse el tiempo a leer, se los agradezco mucho._

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Y les guste la historia en sí!_

**~Luna Anders~**


	4. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar (Parte uno)

**Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar**

**(Parte uno)**

_Chico Bestia tenía razón, sería divertido venir a la feria de la ciudad._ Creo que si hubiera dicho que no tal vez ahora no estaría viendo un gran paisaje de la ciudad desde la rueda de la fortuna con Starfire. Aun no puedo creer que llegué a encariñarme con los cuatro como para formar un equipo con ellos. Y convivir con ellos.

Respecto a Starfire, no es tan agresiva como lo fue en un principio. La he llegado a conocer durante estos días, su personalidad es distinta a la de cualquier chica._ Es que no es de este mundo, Dick, es una alienígena con rasgos de una terrestre_.

La rueda de la fortuna nos detuvo en el punto más alto que podía. Los fuegos artificiales comienzan a estallar en el cielo de noche. Starfire lo mira como la cosa más maravillosa.

-Ah, hermoso-suspira-Dime otra vez como se llaman.

-Fuegos artificiales-respondo con naturalidad. Su mirada posa de nuevo en el cielo nocturno. Los fuegos artificiales cada vez se multiplican.

-En mi planeta tales exposiciones significarían que los gordonianos nos atacan-cuenta-¿Seguro que no están atacando la Tierra?

-Totalmente-contesto. Levanto el algodón de azúcar que compré antes de subir para ofrecérselo-¿Algodón de azúcar?

-La última vez que comí una mota de algodón era blanca y no sabía muy…

-Esta es diferente-la interrumpo tomando un pedazo para comerlo, y demostrarle que esta era comestible.

Al verme, ella toma un pequeño pedazo y lo come. Parece gustarle. Da un pequeño grito.

-¡Se disolvió!-exclama emocionada.

-Sí-río-, eso en normal-ella sonríe también. Estas cosas realmente la emocionan, es lindo ver algo así en una chica.

-Ah-suspira-, la primera vez que vine a este planeta pensé que nunca encajaría. La Tierra estaba llena de cosas extrañas-explica. Sé que se refiere a mí, por ser amable con ella-pero ahora veo que…-el gran final de los fuegos artificiales le interrumpe.

-¡Aquí viene el gran final! ¡Sí!-grito emocionado. Vaya show, nunca pensé que vería un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales tan de cerca-¡Woohoo! ¡Increíble!

-… la Tierra está llena de cosas increíbles-completa Starfire. Solo me limito a sonreír.

-Es el mejor planeta que he visitado_._

_Claro porque nunca has salido del planeta idiota._

-¡Ahh!-Starfire grita.

_¿Pero qué…? ¿Eso es un pulpo gigante? _

-¡Starfire!-grito al ver que se aleja cada vez más involuntariamente amarrada por ese pulpo gigante.

_Demonios_. Me levanto de mi asiento y salto desde donde estoy. Para amortiguar la caída tomo mi capa y la abro, _parezco un pájaro volando_. Caigo justo donde están Raven-con un pollo gigante, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, perfecto.

-Titanes, hay problemas.

-¿Dónde está Starfire?-pregunta Cyborg alarmado.

-Ese es el problema-contesto y comienzo a correr en dirección al puerto con el equipo detrás de mí.

_No de nuevo_. Que solo sea un extraterrestre que solo desea buscar problemas. No me apetece pelear con alienígenas que quieran llevarse a Starfire como prisionera.

Cuando llegamos, veo que Star se acerca hacia nosotros, liberada de los amarres de ese pulpo extraño_. Bien hecho_. Pasa por nuestro lado junto con el pulpo gigante, por alguna razón me quedo quieto. No lo detuve.

-¿Quién es su nuevo mejor amigo?-pregunta Chico Bestia.

-No sé, pero ansío conocerlo-choco mi puño contra mi mano. Starfire se dirige hacia nosotros y se coloca a mi lado izquierdo.

Chico bestia se transforma en un cocodrilo e intenta morderlo pero el pulpo vuela rápido y esquiva esa mordida. Raven le lanza un puesto de hot dogs, al parecer tiene una corteza demasiado fuerte. Cyborg lo toma de sus tentáculos finalmente.

-¿Qué hiciste para que esta cosa se enfadara, Star?-pregunta Cyborg-Es mejor pedirle disculpas.

-Yo lo… ¿siento?-no puede formular la oración. _Star, no hiciste nada malo así que_ _tranquila_.

EL pulpo logra zafarse del amarre de Cy. _No creas que le harás daño a Star, pulpo rosado extraterrestre, no mientras este yo para detenerte_. Saco mi bastón y doy un salto para golpearle en lo que sería su cabeza. El golpe logra noquearlo y lanzarlo al mar. Doy un par de giros a mi bastón y lo guardo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Le ganamos?-pregunta Chico Bestia mientras mira el mar.

¡¿Qué demo…?! El pulpo sale desde el centro del puente. _Diablos, alguien va a tener que repararlo luego_. Se dirige hacia nosotros. Me pongo en posición de batalla y salto hacia él, justo sobre su cabeza.

-No veo un interruptor. Creo que tendré que hacer uno-digo para luego golpear su cabeza y quitar unos cables de adentro. De nuevo salto pero esta vez hacia el puente, justo al lado de Starfire.

El pulpo hace unos movimientos extraños mientras se dirige hacia el cielo nocturno, para explotar como si fuera otro fuego artificial. ¡Ja! _Te lo dije pulpo tonto_.

-Lo que haya sido esa cosa, ya no puede hacerte daño-le digo para tranquilizarla.

-Pero ¿Por qué quería hacerme daño?-luce triste.

-Tal vez era otro villano que solo quería molestar damiselas-bromea el Chico Bestia.

-Sí Star-asiente Cyborg-, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya Robin acabó con él.

-Sí… supongo que tienen razón. Gracias amigos-sonríe amistosamente.

El resto del equipo y yo concordamos en volver a la Torre T, ya era tarde y debemos dormir un poco para tener energías y derrotar villanos luego. Al entrar a la torre, Starfire dijo algo acerca sobre un poema, que el resto ignoramos: había chica desconocida en la torre. Su cabello era del mismo largo de Starfire pero en color negro, casi las mismas vestimentas que ella cuando la conocimos-a excepción de aquella corona extraña-, y sus ojos eran un tono negro azul muy oscuro. Supongo que será pariente de Star.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada-le dice-. Cuando éramos niñas siempre estaba rescatando a Starfire-explica.

-¡Hermana!-llama Star para luego abrazarla. _Sí, tenía razón, era algún pariente_. Sueltan el abrazo y la pelinegra le muestra un diamante verde.

_Vaya, son idénticas, casi idénticas_. Star nunca dijo que tenía hermana o hermanos, aunque los demás tampoco revelamos mucho de nuestra vida privada. No debo saberlo todo.

-Les presento a mi hermana mayor…-comienza Star, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Blackfire-se presenta la pelinegra, interrumpiendo a su hermana menor-, y como Star me ha contado todo sobre los titanes en sus transmisiones déjame adivinar…

Siento un poco de envidia, nunca tuve un hermano mayor o menor, debe ser divertido tener uno. Blackfire ha dicho que siempre rescataba a Starfire cuando eran niñas, hubiera sido lindo que un hermano haga eso por mí alguna vez. Bruce me rescataba cuando había problemas, pero él se ha puesto bajo la tutela de "padre adoptivo" sobre mí. Starfire tiene mucha suerte.

-Y tú debes ser Robin-Blackfire me saca de mis pensamientos-. Me encanta la capa-salta hacia detrás de mí, tomando mi capa-, es realmente magnifica.

-Gracias-agradezco-. Es de Titanio polimerizado de alta densidad, diez veces más fuerte que el acero-explico_. Creo que sonó más como si lo presumiera_.

-Fascinante-sonríe encantadoramente. Hago lo mismo. Me parece genial que a alguien le importe de qué está hecha mi capa, quiero decir, nadie nunca me ha preguntado por eso-Y esa máscara te da un aire muy misterioso-se acerca coquetamente.

-¿Y bien querida hermana?-interrumpe Star-¿Qué te trae a la Tierra?

Blackfire explica el por qué. ¿Acaso dijo agujero negro? Súper. Los titanes nos acercamos a ella y nos explica cómo fue su trayecto. Starfire le reclama que por donde estuvo era muy peligroso por los agujeros negros que había allí pero Blackfire no le toma mucha importancia y le pide una gaseosa, Starfire le ha hablado mucho al respecto. Blackfire sí que es una gran aventurera. Realmente no he habría tenido una explicación tan extensa y completa sobre los peligros del universo y como era éste de no ser por Blackfire. Esta chica es increíble.

Además de algo atractiva…

¡No! ¡Dick esos días ya pasaron! Además te hiciste una promesa _¿Recuerdas?_

* * *

**Notas de autora:** _Se vienen 3 partes de nuevo xD sino son realmente largos y CREO que a ustedes les daría vagancia leer mucho en un día xDU no quiero molestarlos tanto por eso los corto en tres partes._

_En fin. El otro día me preguntaba qué pensaba Robin respecto a Blackfire cuando la conoció y me hice toda una idea respecto al tema y ya quería escribirlo, pero debía terminar las primeras tres partes para comenzar a escribir este ahora. Ahora que puedo escribirlo, trataré que suene mucho a la personalidad de Robin/Dick (que por cierto, notaron que cambia mucho la forma en la que se llama a él mismo, ya explicaré por qué algún día), y que sea de su agrado._

_Bueno, dejaré acá por hoy xD espero que les guste! Gracias por comentar y por molestarse en leer nwn se los agradezco! saludos!_

**~Luna Anders~**


	5. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar (Parte dos)

**Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar**

**(Parte dos)**

_Blackfire es genial._ No puedo creer que Starfire no nos contara respecto a ella durante todo este tiempo. A todo el equipo le está agradando, inclusive a Raven y es extraño que a ella le agrade alguien sin emitir primero un sarcasmo o una ironía hacia esa persona. Ahora Blackfire y yo nos encontramos la sala de entrenamiento. Le he mostrado un par de técnicas acrobáticas que sé.

-Fascinante-dice alagándome.

-Gracias. Así que has entrenado con los mejores maestros del universo de artes marciales-afirmo mirando a Blackfire.

-Así es-confirma-. Durante mi pequeña excursión he aprendido mucho por parte de algunos que se tomaron la molestia en enseñarme sus mejores técnicas-parece como si lo presumiera un poco-¿Deseas que te enseñe alguna?

-Sí, si no es molestia.

-Bien-se acerca a mí-. Coloca tus manos en mi cintura-obedezco.

-¿Así está bien?-_De no saber que esto es un entrenamiento, malpensaría de la posición_

_-_Eso es perfecto, Robin-_esto es algo incómodo…_-Sujétame así y…

¡_Ouch_! Blackfire me lanzó hacia las pesas como yo fuera un bolo de boliche contra los pinos. Estoy algo mareado_. Vaya, es realmente fuerte_. ¡Genial! Estoy mareado, pero realmente es emocionante que una chica sepa técnicas que yo desconozca. ¿Por qué Starfire nunca me enseñó esas técnicas? Ella es fuerte como su hermana mayor. Sería un entrenamiento emocionante.

-Aprendí esa maniobra por un maestro Venzo en Tairus tres-explica. Aún no salgo de mi mareo.

-¡Hola Robin!-_¿Esa es Starfire? _Sí, si lo es. Me levanto del suelo-, y hola hermana-saluda entrando tímidamente-¿Estoy interrumpiendo?

-En absoluto-contesto encogiéndome los hombros-, Blackfire me estaba enseñando un poco de arte marcial extraterrestre-explico-¿Por qué tú nunca me enseñaste esas maniobras?

-Seguramente porque no las conoce-Blackfire habla antes de que Starfire pueda decir algo-, siempre he sido mejor luchadora_-esto es emocionante._ Ella toma mi mano y comienza a llevarme con ella-Vamos, te enseñaré una técnica que usé una vez para detener a un Ordatk oribundo- _Cuando dije emocionante no me refería a esta clase de cosas._

Mucha emoción hizo que ahora me duelan los huesos. Blackfire no ha parado de enseñarme técnicas marciales hasta que el sol se molestó en aparecer. Lo bueno de esto es que ahora se más técnicas de lucha.

-Amigos-saluda Starfire, con una carga de videos alquilados y palomitas en sus manos-, los invito a acompañarme en la intimidad de una noche viendo películas en casa-su sonrisa no pasa desapercibida-. Les traje palomitas de maíz y caramelos de algodón. Díganme ¿Qué tipo de película desean ver?

-Acción-contesto. _Oh sí, las películas de acción son las mejores_. Los demás titanes siguen dando ideas respecto a ello. Ojalá gane mi opción.

-Olvida las películas Star-dice Blackfire. Entrando con la ropa de Starfire. _No le queda para nada mal, pero le sienta mejor a Star_-. Vamos a salir. Oí que hay una fiesta en el centro. Buen ambiente, buena música-propone. _No es mala idea, hace mucho que no voy a esos bailes_.

-Sí-acepta Chico Bestia.

-Yo voy-afirma Cyborg.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto, afirmando también.

-Y es en un viejo almacén abandonado-agrega, llamando la atención de Raven. Los titanes nos levantamos y comenzamos a ir en dirección a la puerta para ir a la ciudad.

La fiesta está bastante bien. Buena música, buenas personas y Blackfire parece ser el alma de la fiesta. El grupo se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Mis pasos de bailes son algo extraños, hace mucho que no venía en fiestas así. He perdido un poco el conocimiento de "bailar". Veo que Raven está en una parte hablando con un chico. _No me esperaba eso de ella. _Pero… ¿Y Starfire? Sería divertido bailar con ella. Dudo mucho que sepa cómo hacerlo pero también sería divertido enseñarle algunos "pasos". Será mejor preguntarle a Raven.

-Oye Raven-la llamo mientras me acerco, interrumpiendo su "depresiva" conversación con el chico-¿Has visto a Starfire?

-La chica "ondas" se fue hacia la azotea-contesta el chico depresivo.

-Ya lo escuchaste-dijo Raven.

-¿Ondas?-pregunto con una ceja enarcada.

-Será mejor que no lo sepas-indica Raven.

Me alejo de ellos y voy hacia las escaleras. _¿Ondas? ¿A qué se refiere ese chico?_ Un segundo… ¿Por qué Starfire vendría aquí sola? Antes de abrir la puerta hacia el techo puedo escuchar a Starfire decir algo:

-Ahhh-suspira-, quizás no encajo aquí después de todo-su voz está llena de tristeza._ ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_

-Claro que no-digo entrando-. Tendrías que estar allá abajo divirtiéndote con todos nosotros-cierro la puerta detrás de mí-¿Qué sucede?

-No sucede nada-abre los ojos más delo normal. Puedo notar que su sonrisa es falsa-. Todo es maravilloso. La música es tridente y la luz cegadoras son muy placenteras…-su voz de a poco se fue apagando. No puede sostener la mentira. Frunzo el ceño-Nada es maravilloso-confiesa-. Estoy feliz de verla pero Blackfire domina en todos los juegos de video y puede compartir todos los poemas deprimentes. Sabe de artes marciales y siempre sabe a qué se refieren las personas cuando dicen "ondas"-Starfire emite un suspiro de frustración. _A esto se refería ese chico_-. Y no me parezco en nada a ella.

-No, no te pareces-le consuelo colocando una mano en su hombro-, y creo que…-el sonido de la ventana abriéndose nos interrumpe (**N/A:** no sé cómo se llaman esas cosas). Es Blackfire con… ¿Cabello rosa?

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunta melodiosamente. _Será mejor no ser cruel._

-Rosada-contesto, ya no estoy con ganas de seguir bailando-. Mira, ¿Puedes concedernos un segundo aquí?-pregunto molesto. No parece gustarle la idea. La música cambia, Blackfire se emociona ante esto.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!-se acerca tan rápido hacia mí, tomándome del brazo para llevarme con ella hacia la pista de baile. Starfire se queda sola, de nuevo. Llegamos a la pista de baile y Blackfire comienza a bailar.

-Vamos Robin-dice-, tienes que divertirte un poco.

-Gracias por la preocupación-agradezco seriamente-, pero deberías preocuparte por tu hermana-comienzo a caminar entre la gente hacia las escaleras, dejando a una Blackfire bastante sorprendida por mí acción.

_¿Qué clase de hermana es? Es como si Starfire no le importara en lo absoluto_. Comienzo a subir las escaleras, mi preocupación por Starfire aumenta. Realmente parecía frustrada, no puedo evitar sentirme identificado con ella. Escucho que Blackfire viene detrás de mí.

-Espera, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta juguetonamente, tomándome del brazo para evitar que continuara el paso-Quédate y habla conmigo.

-Mira, sólo quiero asegurarme de que Starfire esté bien…

¡Plam! Un estruendo nos interrumpe: era Cyborg atravesando y estrellándose contra la pared. Corro hacia él, este emite un gruñido de enfado mientras tocaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto alarmado.

-¿Recuerdas esa cosa qué atacó a Star?-pregunta. No me digas que…-: Tenía amigos-se levanta del suelo y corre hacia el hoyo que él dejó. No dejaré que le hagan daño a Star. Sigo a Cyborg pero me doy cuenta que Blackfire no hace lo mismo.

-¿No lo oíste?-pregunto molesto. _¿Es sorda o qué?_-Tu hermana necesita ayuda-señalo la salida. Está perpleja. De la nada, vuelve en sí y se quita la peluca.

-Ah, por supuesto-contesta para correr detrás de mí.

Algo no logra conectar en mi mente. Se supone que un hermano al escuchar que tú estás en peligro, lo primero que hace es ir hacia donde estas y tratar de defenderte de lo que sea que te esté molestando, pero Blackfire se quedó tiesa. ¿Qué clase de hermana es? Creo que Blackfire no es tan genial como pensaba.

Puedo ver que Starfire queda atrapada en un contenedor de basura y uno de los tres pulpos espaciales logra levantarla. _¡Se la están llevando! No lo permitiré_. Saco un batarang de mi cinturón y lo lanzo en dirección a los tentáculos del pulpo que sostiene el contenedor. Logra cortarle dos tentáculos y hacer que suelte a Starfire. _Bien, está a salvo_. El batarang regresa a mi mano.

-¡Jóvenes titanes, al ataque!-decimos Cyborg y yo al mismo tiempo.

Blackfire vuela por encima de nosotros hacia los tres pulpos rosados espaciales y estos van hacia ella. Sus ojos brillan en un tono púrpura y lanza rayos laser a través de ellos, dando con los pulpos sin tener que mover un músculo. Los pulpos explotan en miles de tuercas y pedazos, ya no molestarán a Starfire. _¿Pero cómo sabía dónde dispararles? ¿Acaso ya conocía su especie?_ Los cuatro nos acercamos a ella. Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia la alagan, no veo qué alagar. Esto es sospechoso.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde dispararles?-pregunto. Blackfire solo sonríe "inocentemente".

-Lo adiviné-contesta con simpleza encogiendo los hombros. _Tengo la sensación de que está mintiendo._

-Nos vendría bien una adivina así-comenta Cyborg-Quizás deberías unirte al equipo-_¿Acaso quiere qué…?_.

-¿Yo? ¿Una "Joven Titán"?-pregunta Blackfire algo alagada, mirándome a mí.

-Sí-afirma Chico Bestia. Lo ignoro y aprovecho eso para ir hacia Starfire.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto al llegar a ella, aún seguía en el contenedor de basura.

Su mirada se centra en su hermana, sus ojos demuestran lo preocupada que está por lo que digan los demás respecto a si Blackfire sea o no una Titán. _No le gusta la idea, a mí tampoco me agrada_.

-Sí, lo estoy-su mirada decae. Quita la cáscara de banana de su cabeza y se eleva para salir del contenedor y poner sus pies en el suelo.

Volteo a ver al resto de los titanes, Cyborg y el Chico Bestia estaban diciéndole a Blackfire las cosas que harían si ella fuera un titán: salvar la ciudad, comer pizza y jugar videojuegos. Raven se limita a hacer pequeños sarcasmos. Inclusive comienzan a hacer una votación de la cual Starfire y yo decidimos salir excluidos individualmente. Starfire comienza a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto. Detiene su paso, sin voltear a verme.

-A la torre. Estoy algo agotada-contesta. _Miente. _Enarco una ceja al notarlo.

-¿Y tú que dices Robin?-pregunta Chico Bestia. No volteo a verlo, sigo observando como lentamente Starfire vuela hacia la torre-¿Robin?

-Lo decidiremos luego-y me dirijo a la salida del callejón, también me voy a la torre. No me importó si se me quedaban mirando como si fuera un extraño el resto del equipo, eso ahora no me interesa.

Algo no encaja aquí. Si me pongo a pensar desde el momento en que conocimos a Blackfire, no ha mostrado interés en los sentimientos de su hermana, ni siquiera le importa si está o no en el lugar. Cuando Cyborg dijo que Starfire estaba en peligro, ella solo se quedó quieta, no planeaba ir a buscarla. Tal vez la salvó de esos pulpos rosados gigantes, pero es sospechoso que sepa exactamente dónde disparar. _Puede que ya los haya enfrentado antes_…

No, aquí hay algo más. _Lo descubriré._

* * *

**Notas de Autora**:_ No quiero sonar mal, pero no veo la hora de terminar con estas tres partes x_x quiero comenzar con las siguientes :c son más emocionantes._

_Les dejaré la duda de por qué xD Soy mala )? jaja xD _

_Agradezco sus comentarios! realmente creo que soy la única que al ver uno se pone muy feliz y le alienta a seguir xD tal vez no pero soy la única que grita de emoción al ver uno más x3 _

_En fin, gracias por leer y comentar! espero que les guste! _

**~Luna Anders~**


	6. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar (Parte trs)

**Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar**

**(Parte tres)**

-¿Starfire? ¿Estás allí?-llamo a su puerta. Necesito hablar con ella al respecto-¿Star?-_no está aquí_. De seguro está en la azotea. Me dirijo a la azotea.

Todavía estoy molesto con Blackfire, no puedo creer lo poco que le importó que su hermana estuviera en peligro. No solo eso, su poca importancia hacia los sentimientos de Starfire-aunque eso en los hermanos a veces es normal.

Lo más sospechoso de Blackfire fue la forma en que derrotó a esos pulpos espaciales, sabía dónde dispararles y como terminar con ellos. Deja en claro que ya ha lidiado con cosas así. Un segundo Qué tal si esos pulpos espaciales no buscan a Starfire y todo lo que tuvo que pasar es nada más que una confusión por parte de ellos por tratar de llevarse a la equivocada. Es una buena teoría, pero la pregunta es: ¿Quién es el malo aquí? Quiero decir, tal vez Blackfire trata de escapar de extraterrestres que quieren esclavizarla, como Star en el primer día que nos conocimos. No, hubiera dicho algo… O tal vez el orgullo le impide pedir ayuda. Aunque Blackfire no parece orgullosa, más bien parece una… "regalada".

Finalmente llego a la azotea. Antes de salir hacia el techo, escucho a Starfire decir algo:

-Será una mejor titán de lo que yo nunca fui-susurra. _¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Planea abandonarnos?_ Salgo hacia la salida más rápido.

-¿Ibas a irte sin decirnos adiós?-me acerco hacia ella, que por cierto está levitando en dirección al cielo. Ella se abraza a sí misma, avergonzada y coloca sus pies sobre el suelo. Parecía que no sabía por dónde comenzar a explicar.

-Robin yo…-es interrumpida por el sonido de una nave.

_¿Una nave?_ Volteo a ver, realmente era una. Un extraterrestre con apariencia robótica está sobre él. Planean llevársela. Me pongo delante de Starfire y tomo mi capa, con intención de evitar que la ataquen. El extraterrestre me lanza hacia atrás con su tentáculo verde. _Eso sí dolió_. Escucho los gritos de Starfire hasta que solo son puros quejidos debido a que su boca fue cubierta por el mismo tentáculo verde que también amarraba todo su cuerpo, evitando que escapara. Me levanto rápido e intento correr hacia ella. _Se la están llevando. No lo permitiré_. Salto de la torre y extiendo mi mano para intentar tomar sus pies. _No llego…_

_¡NO! ¡STARFIRE!_

Veo cómo se aleja mientras yo estoy cayendo al vacío. _¡Tienes el gancho pistola, estúpido! _Es cierto. Lo saco y disparo en dirección a aquella nave. _¡Sí! ¡Logró engancharse!_ Me lleva hasta la nave, veo como Starfire es encerrada en una cápsula de vidrio. Llego hasta el punto en donde el gancho pistola dio logró engancharse. Debo salvar a Starfire, es mi deber como héroe, y como amigo.

-Nadie va a llevársela-digo en voz alta. Salto hacia arriba quedando frente al extraterrestre-¡Mi amiga se quedará aquí!

El extraterrestre emite un gruñido, con su brazo derecho golpea en mi dirección y logro esquivarlo saltando por encima de él para quedar detrás del mismo. Me observa de reojo e intenta golpearme pero solo da un golpe al aire ya que estoy agachado. Comienza a dispararme discos laser, doy un salto alto y gracias a mi capa puedo mantenerme bastante tiempo elevado. Starfire está detrás de mí encerrada en aquella cápsula aún, puedo escuchar sus quejidos. El extraterrestre metálico viene hacia mí y antes que me golpee me hago un lado, solo golpea el vidrio de donde Starfire se encuentra encerrada, amordazada y atada. Aprovecho esta ocasión para darle un golpe en su brazo, haciendo que este de un circuito. _Esta herido_. Retrocedo un poco, el extraterrestre lanza su tentáculo de su brazo hacia mí, me corro hacia mi derecha y le da a lo que parecía un motor de la nave.

-¡No!-grita el otro extraterrestre que manejaba. La nave comienza a desviarse, será mejor aprovechar la turbulencia. Me acerco hacia la cápsula que encierra a Starfire. _Debe haber un… botón, genial_. Aprieto el mismo y el vidrio desaparece. Ayudo a Starfire a ponerse de pie y le quito ese tentáculo que la ataba.

-Robin-me nombra preocupada. Es el momento perfecto para escapar

-¡Vamos!-tomo su mano, entrelazando los dedos para mejor agarre, y ambos saltamos hacia tierra firme.

La nave choca contra el suelo. Starfire vuela cerca de ella y me deja en el suelo lentamente._ Esto les sucede por meterse con mi amiga_.

-¡Star! ¡Robin!-esa voz es la del Chico Bestia. Volteo y veo que viene junto con Cyborg y Raven. El almacén debe estar cerca de aquí, es por eso que llegaron tan rápido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunta Cyborg. El ruido de los escombros nos interrumpe, los extraterrestres lograron seguir conscientes.

-Titanes, prepárense-ordeno. Todos nos colocamos en posición de batalla mientras observamos que los extraterrestres robóticos se acercan a nosotros.

-En nombre del Gran Imperio Centauri, están todos arrestados-dijo uno sacando una placa de… ¿policía?

_¡¿Qué?! ¿Ellos son policías intergalácticos o algo así?_ No puede ser. Nosotros somos los héroes aquí.

-Ammm... Ustedes no pueden ser los buenos-dice Chico Bestia, tan confundido como todos-, nosotros somos los buenos.

-Y nosotros somos policías de Centauri-dice el extraterrestre.

-La chica de Tamaran es una mentirosa y una ladrona-agrega el otro-. Ha cometido delitos mayores en todo el sistema Centauri-la señala.

_Starfire nunca podría hacer algo así._

-Nunca he estado ni en las Lunas de Centauri-se defiende Starfire.

_Sé quién sí_. Miro el diamante que Blackfire le dio el primer día a su hermana. Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Coloco mis manos por detrás del cuello de Starfire y comienzo a quitarle el nudo que sostenía esa joya.

-Pero yo conozco a alguien que estuvo-digo sosteniendo el diamante verde. Starfire tarda en reaccionar y cuando lo da un grito de sorpresa. Volteo y voy hacia los policías intergalácticos-Estaban persiguiendo a la chica equivocada-les lanzo el diamante-¿Dónde está Blackfire?-le pregunto al resto del equipo.

-Ammm-Chico Bestia señala hacia el cielo. Está escapando.

-No te preocupes Star, no se saldrá con la suya -digo seguro.

-No… lo hará-los ojos de Starfire brillan y comienza a volar en dirección a su hermana.

Desde donde estamos podemos ver que Starfire la intercepta. Blackfire intenta dar una explicación respecto a su partida pero no logra convencer a su hermana menor, Starfire no es tonta. Blackfire enciende su mano y le lanza un starbolt.

-¡Hay que ayudarla!-indico.

-Déjanos a nosotros, chico-dijo uno de los dos extraterrestres.

-Lamentamos los problemas que le causamos a la otra chica de Tamaran-dijo el otro extraterrestre.

-Ahora atraparemos a la verdadera ladrona-ambos se acercaron a la nave y se subieron a ella. Ésta comienza a elevarse y vuelan en dirección a la pequeña batalla que las hermanas alienígenas daban. Uno de los extraterrestres robóticos logra atrapar por la espalda a Blackfire con su tentáculo verde.

_Parece que todo terminó._

. . . . .

Luego de que Blackfire fuera arrestada y llevada a una prisión intergaláctica, Starfire se encuentra bastante... _Deprimida_. Sí, esa es la palabra. Es extraño usar esa denominación en ella, siempre es tan vivaz, activa y feliz, pareciera que nada podría arruinar esas emociones felices, pero esta vez, esas alegres emociones se esfumaron. Es normal, después de todo Blackfire es su hermana mayor y lo seguirá siendo por el resto de su vida. No merece que Starfire la quiera de la forma que lo hace, no luego de todo lo que le hizo, no merece su lástima.

Al volver a la torre ella dijo que quería estar sola, que necesitaba su espacio, obviamente el equipo y yo respetamos su decisión, pero algo en mí me inquieta de eso.

_No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta_. Se supone que Starfire es mi amiga y compañera de equipo, mi deber de líder es estar al tanto de mis compañeros titanes, pero no pude ver el por qué Starfire estaba triste. Ella me había contado su frustración: Tal vez las técnicas de artes marciales de Starfire no son muy avanzadas o no sepa dominar los videojuegos o tal vez no sepa "compartir poemas deprimentes ¿Pero qué importa? Puede mejorarlos con práctica, así como se aprende normalmente. Y respecto a lo de "ondas"... No es necesario conocer ese término, quiero decir, yo no lo utilizo. _Tengo que hablar con Star._

Veo a Starfire sentada en la orilla de la azotea, su cabello baila con el viento y tiene sus rodillas abrazadas. Me acerco a su lado y tomo asiento.

-Hola-saludo- ¿Cómo estás?-_Dick, obviamente sabes que no está bien_.

-Estoy... triste por mi hermana-contesta vacilante, con la mirada perdida en el cielo reflejando su depresión.

-¿Y por ti misma?-me refiero al hecho que tuvo que entregar a su hermana a la policía.

-Solo me alegra que se supiera la verdad antes que me sustituyera-esa confesión me inquieta un poco. _¿Acaso pensaba de que...?_

-¿De qué estás hablando?-pregunto sorprendido ante aquella confesión.

-Bien, ustedes... Todos se estaban divirtiendo tanto con ella y luego Cyborg dijo...-explica abriendo más sus ojos.

-Mira-la interrumpo-, tu hermana era... interesante. Pero nunca podría ocupar tu lugar. Nadie podría ocupar tu lugar-aclaro con una sonrisa. Ella me mira dubitativa por unos segundos hasta que finalmente sonríe.

-Gracias-agradece. Ambos miramos el amanecer, es agradable compartir momentos así con alguien.

_Star, nadie podría ocupar tu lugar, porque eres genial siendo quien eres._

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Al fin terminé :D bien, realmente quería terminarlo u,u Quiero ser completamente sincera: me molestaba tener que escuchar a Starfire en este episodio, su voz es demasiado chillona Dx (perdón, pero así lo siento, de suerte lo mejoraron)

Gracias a todos por leer y comentaar! se los agradezco n.n

PDT: ¿Consideran el episodio "la búsqueda" como Robstar?

**~Luna Anders~**


	7. Similitud (Parte uno)

**AVISO IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER**: Este es un capítulo diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Primero que nada porque es corto ya que no tiene tres partes, son solo dos, y como ya leyeron, yo me baso en todo el episodio "RobStar" de Los jóvenes titanes para luego escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Robin. Pero en este caso no va a ser así.

Se preguntarán: _¿Por qué?_ Si se acuerdan del episodio **"Máscaras"** Robin es Red X con la intención de saber quién es Slade_ lalala~_ Si bien hay momentos entre el líder y la tamaraniana, no lo vi ni lo veo importante redactar el pensamiento de Robin durante el episodio (Tal vez sea interesante leerlo pero no escribiré yo ya que me parece aburrido porque creo que todos sabemos que es lo que piensa durante todo el capítulo: atrapar y saber quién es Slade; y sabemos como se siente). Más allá de eso, la razón más importante del por qué es, ya que mi fanfic es basado en como Robin se fue dando cuenta que le gustaba Starfire, es porque siento que la cosa más interesante entre estos dos se dio al final del episodio cuando Star le dio en el lugar que más le duele a Robin en el momento-o eso creo yo.

En fin, ahora les dejaré leer en paz xD. Solo quería aclararlo antes de que se llevaran una decepción o sorpresa u,u Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Similitud**

**(Parte uno)**

_"Sea quien sea Slade, tú y él son similares"_

_"Tú y él son similares"_

_"Son similares"_

_"**Similares**"_

_¡Diablos! _No puedo sacar las palabras de Starfire de mi cabeza.

¿"Similares" Slade y yo? Slade es un criminal psicótico, un villano despiadado y sin escrúpulos y yo…

Yo…

_Yo también lo soy._

_¡No!_ No soy un villano, lo que hice fue necesario. Es parte de la responsabilidad de ser un héroe: Hacer lo que sea con tal de atrapar a un criminal-siempre y cuando no rompa la regla de no matar a nadie. Algunas veces debes sacrificar cosas para que salgan bien las cosas. Es parte de ser héroe.

Miro la máscara de Red X. Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerla, ella y el traje fueron un gran trabajo, pero ya terminé todo lo que quería hacer bajo esta máscara. _Será mejor guardarla_. Me levanto de mi silla, tomo el traje y la máscara y salgo de la Sala de del Crimen para ir a mi habitación. Observo el traje mientras camino, voy a guardarlo bajo alta seguridad…

_¡Ouch! ¿Qué demo…? Chico Bestia, me tropecé con Chico Bestia_. Estaba tan concentrado en el traje que no miraba por donde caminaba.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto. Me levanto e intento ayudarlo.

-No gracias-dice mientras se levanta él solo-, no acepto ayuda de las personas que no confían en mí ¿Cómo sé si puedo yo confiar en ellas luego?-dice con una expresión de enfado mientras comienza a caminar. _Ouch, Chico Bestia decir palabras dolorosas._

_¿Acaso dije que me dolió? _Sí, realmente se sintió horrible. Al llegar a mi habitación puedo ver que todo estaba, tanto que es como si no hubiera tocado mi cama hace días, he dormido pero no aquí. Voy hacia el ropero. _¡Oh, genial! _Tengo demasiada ropa, mejor dicho uniformes y el traje no cabrá aquí. Y a juzgar de qué está hecho el traje de Red X, que lo guarde en un lugar así no es seguro. _Tal vez la Sala de evidencia sirva para guardarlo._ Aun así lo dejo sobre mi cama y me dirijo nuevamente a la Sala del Crimen.

_"Paciencia Robin. Nos encontraremos cara a cara en otro momento…"_.

_ Slade, seas quien seas te encontraré y te atraparé._

. . . .

Sin darme cuenta, pasaron varias horas desde que entré a la Sala del Crimen para seguir investigando a Slade. Me ruge el estómago, no he comido nada desde ayer, no sé si soy humano. Me dirijo a la Sala de operaciones (**N/A**: para los que no lo sepan es donde están siempre, donde está el plasma, la cocina, etc.), espero que haya algo de comer en el refrigerador. Los titanes deben estar allí viendo alguna…

_¡¿Ya anocheció?! ¿En qué momento…?_ Estuve tanto tiempo encerrado que no me di cuenta si estaba el sol o no. No hay nadie aquí, esta todo oscuro y silencioso. Voy hacia el refrigerador y la abro: hay una porción de pizza. Es extraño, generalmente Cyborg y Chico Bestia pelean por la última porción de pizza. ¿Acaso la guardaron para mí? Tomo el plato y me enderezo.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, así que decidí guardar mi pedazo de pizza para ti-dice una voz detrás de mí.

Volteo para ver quién era y no puedo evitar sorprenderme: Starfire. A pesar de que está todo oscuro puedo ver su rostro. Su expresión es la misma que la que tenía la última vez.

-Gracias-agradezco-, pero no debiste hacerlo si aún tenías hambre.

-No es problema-la emoción de su voz es desconocida en ella-, de todas formas no tenía mucha hambre.

_Esto es incómodo, de seguro ella me odia._

-¿Aún están enojados por lo de Red X?-pregunto. Ella parece confundida.

-Es comprensible-dice-, saber que no confiabas en nosotros fue bastante doloroso-_No había pensado en ello._

-Star, ya te he dicho…-intento explicar pero ella me interrumpe.

-Entiendo el por qué y lo respeto, pero a pesar de eso, hiere nuestros sentimientos-cierra los ojos. Está decepcionada.

Decepcionada de mí_. Ouch, realmente me siento mal por ello. _

-Yo…

Vaya, no lo había pensado así, no me imaginé las cosas desde sus perspectivas. No puedo culparlos de estar enojados. Si Bruce se disfrazara de un criminal con el mismo objetivo que yo tuve y no me dijera nada al respecto, me enfadaría mucho. _Ahora si los entiendo_.

_Soy un tonto._

-Star… yo no pensé…-balbuceo-No pensé en ustedes-admito-. Mi mente solo se concentraba en Slade y en atraparlo que no pensé en que forma los afectaría-siento vergüenza de mí mismo, tanto que volteo la mirada hacia otro lado-Lo siento-_No aceptará las disculpas, lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo._

-Disculpas aceptadas-¿Ah? ¿Acaso las aceptó? La observo: una pequeña sonrisa invade sus labios-Tus palabras han sido muy sinceras y creo que sería descortés no quiero estar enfadada contigo de nuevo, Robin.

-Gracias, Starfire-sonrío de forma tímida-. Prometo confiar en ustedes a partir de ahora, y espero que también confíen en mí-ambos sonreímos. Escucho que su estómago ruge y ella se avergüenza por eso.

-Lo siento-se disculpa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tranquila, es normal-tomo la rebanada de pizza con mis manos y la parto en dos-toma.

-No-niega-. Si no la no lo comes tu puedes…

-Vamos, ¿No confías en mí?-enarco una ceja divertido. Ella duda en acceder pero finalmente lo hace.

Ambos conversamos mientras comemos las rebanadas de pizza. Es divertido la forma en como come, parece como si fuera una niña aprendiendo a comer sola.

Me siento más tranquilo conmigo mismo. Es como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima con saber que Starfire ya no está enfadada conmigo y…

_¿Por qué mi corazón está palpitando muy rápido?_

* * *

**[EDITADO]**


	8. Similitud (Parte dos)

**Similitud**

**(Parte dos)**

**¡THMP-THMP! ¡THMP-THMP! **

_¿Por qué mi corazón está palpitando muy rápido?_ Es como si estuviera nervioso por algo. O por alguien. Tal vez sea porque no he dormido en casi veinte horas.

-Será mejor que vaya a dormir-digo-. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Star. Hay que tener energías necesarias para luego combatir a los criminales o a Slade.

-Agradezco tu preocupación-sonríe. ¿Acaso tengo taquicardia?-pero ahora darán un programa de televisión sobre cocina a esta hora. Esa es la razón por la cual yo estoy despierta.

-¿Cocina? ¿A esta hora?-pregunto.

-Sí-afirma.

-Está bien. Buenas noches, Star-saludo mientras me dirijo mi habitación para poder dormir.

Al llegar acomodo mi cama para poder dormir sobre ella, tirando el traje al suelo._ ¿Qué?_ Es mío después de todo. Me quito el traje y solo me coloco un pantalón de pijama, me arropo con las sábanas y me quito también el antifaz, nadie me vería. Finalmente podré dormir…

-**"Robin…"**-¿Starfire?

-Starfire-llamo en la oscuridad mientras me froto los ojos para colocarme el antifaz-¿Qué haces en mí…?-prendo las luces-…Cuarto.-No hay nadie además de mí. Me lo habré imaginado.

Vuelvo a recostarme en mi cama y cierro mis ojos para dormir. Mucho trabajo hace que me imagine cosas.

. . .

**DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**:

Derrotar a Demente Mod fue realmente difícil. Nunca pensé que un obsesivo a la educación como ese tipo pudiera causarnos muchos problemas. De todas formas, ya está en prisión.

-Vaya, merecemos ir por unas pizzas-dice Cyborg mientras señala la pizzería.

-Me parece bien, viejo-felicita el Chico Bestia-¿Qué dicen, chicos?

-Yo creo que es una buena idea-añado.

-Ya que-dice Raven.

-¡Es una gloriosa idea!-sonríe Starfire mientras esboza sonrisa.

**_"Aléjate de ella" _**

¿Por qué se me vino ese recuerdo a la mente?

-¡Oye, Robin! ¿Vienes?-me llama el Chico Bestia.

-Ah… sí-me limito a caminar hasta ellos y seguirles el paso.

El resto de los titanes me han perdonado por lo de Red X, claro que fue gracias a Starfire porque de no ser por su ayuda tal vez me hubiera tenido que ir del equipo. Pedimos una pizza entera para los cinco, lamentablemente no alcanzó para los grandes estómagos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia que tuvimos que pedir otra. Me alegra compartir momentos así con los demás.

-Robin-me llama Starfire-¿Te molestaría acompañarme en una charla acerca de…?

**¡THMP-THMP! ¡THMP-THMP! **

_¿Tengo palpitaciones rápidas de nuevo? ¿Acaso me vendrá un resfriado o algo por el estilo?_

-¿Robin?-observo a Starfire, parece confundida-¿Estás bien?

-Ah… Sí-contesto-. Solo que creo que me vendrá un resfriado.

-¡Oh! Debes estar descansando en este momento para prevenir esas horribles enfermedades-dijo juntando sus manos de manera que demostraba su preocupación.

-Gracias Star, pero estoy bien-miento.

-¿Seguro? Déjame ver-se acerca más hacia mí y coloca una mano en mí frente. Me siento nervioso _¡Mis latidos aceleran! ¿Por qué?_- Tu temperatura está normal-dijo alejándose. Por alguna razón tengo mucho calor.

-Tal vez no tengo fiebre pero me siento algo raro-comento.

-¡Vaya Robin! ¿Qué te sucede?-me llama el Chico Bestia.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto.

-Tu cara está totalmente roja-indica Cyborg.

-Sí, viejo-afirma Chico Bestia-. Pareces un tomate.

Ese comentario hizo que tocara mis mejillas. _¿Eres tonto o qué?_ Tus guantes impiden saber qué es el tacto.

-Demonios-digo-Tal vez pesqué un resfriado y la fiebre comienza a…-¿Por qué Chico Bestia y Cyborg se miran de una forma cómplice?-… elevarse.-Ahora me miran a mí de forma pícara. A Raven no parece importarle mucho-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, nada-ríe Chico Bestia.

-Oye no es gracioso. No podré concentrarme en…

-Ya, ya-me interrumpe Cyborg-. Solo era una broma-ni siquiera dijeron nada-. Tal vez estás algo cansado por lo de Demente Mod y te falta energías.

-Puede ser-pienso-. Si no les molesta me iré a la torre a descansar-me levanto de mi vemos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, Robin?-pregunta Starfire.

-Sí, Robin. Será mejor que uno de nosotros te acompañe y Starfire sería de gran ayuda-comenta Cyborg-. Además podrías descubrir la razón de tu estado-¿A qué se quiso referir? Quiero decir, Chico Bestia asentía y el enarcaba las cejas de una forma pícara.

-Está bien-acepto. Starfire comienza a acercarse hacia mí mientras comenzamos a caminar.

El viaje es extraño. Me siento nervioso, acalorado y no sé qué decir. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por su agarre a mis manos.

**¡THMP-THMP! ¡THMP-THMP! **

Comienzo a sentirme más nervioso y siento como las palpitaciones son cada vez más rápidas. El calor en mi cara es insoportable, la fiebre debe estar aumentando. Llegamos a la torre y Starfire me suelta las manos.

**THMP-THMP. THMP-THMP.**

Las palpitaciones vuelven a ser normales, genial. El calor en mi cara va descendiendo y siento más tranquilidad ahora. Debo suponer que el ambiente fuera de la torre me estaba siendo enfermar. Aun así nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería, Starfire insiste en ayudarme en inclusive subir en la camilla, pero por algo la vida me dio brazos y piernas.

-Puedo arreglármelas solo, Star-aclaro.

-Pero tus energías deben estar muy bajas-insiste.

-Estoy bien, Star. Ahora ve con el equipo para…

-Me quedaré contigo Robin-me interrumpe-. Puedes tener algo peor, o inclusive tu puedes…-ella sigue exagerando las cosas, pero esta vez me parece divertido.

Demasiado divertido. _¡Concéntrate!_

-Está bien-me resigno-. Pero te perderás la diversión de estar con los demás.

-También es agradable estar contigo, Robin-dijo y sonríe.

_"También es agradable estar contigo, Robin"_

**¡THMP-THMP! ¡THMP-THMP! **

¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Por qué con lo que dijo Starfire el corazón me late demasiado rápido? Respiro con dificultad.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta Star al ver mi estado. _Disimula tonto_.

-Ammm…-_¡Piensa en algo!_-¿Podrías traerme un vaso con agua, Star? Por favor-_perfecto._

-¡Claro Robin! Ya regreso-veo como a camino lento se va alejando hacia la puerta, su cabello parece tan brillante… ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿Cómo terminé hablando de su cabello?

Espera: Palpitaciones fuertes, cambios de temperatura corporal repentinos, respiración agitada, halagos hacia Starfire en mi mente…

_No será que…_

_No, eso no…_

_¡No! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Me había jurado que esa debilidad desaparecería y que jamás la sentiría hacia nadie! _

_Fiebre… es eso. Solo fiebre que me hace delirar. _

Starfire entra a la enfermería con un vaso con agua y una píldora.

-Toma-me entrega el vaso-, te traje una "píldora" también. Cyborg dice que son muy buenas para estos casos.

-Gracias-tomo el vaso. Mis dedos chocan con los suyos._ Palpitaciones._ Coloco la píldora en mi boca y tomo agua para poder digerirla. Le devuelvo el vaso a Starfire y de nuevo mis dedos pueden rozar los suyos. Palpitaciones de nuevo-¡Argh!

El grito hizo que Starfire me mirara extraño.

-¿Sucede algo, Robin?-

-Nada Star...-comienzo a perder la noción de todo. Creo que me desmayaré.

-¡Robin!-logro oír. Mi cuerpo se estampa contra el suelo y mi vista es tan borrosa que cierro mis ojos para no ver nada y caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Mi vista es tan borrosa que veo una luz blanca y pareciera que esa es la causa de mi dolor de cabeza. Auch, realmente me duele la cabeza.

-Está despertando-dice una voz masculina: Cyborg.

Finalmente mis ojos me dan una visión mucho mejor y puedo ver al grupo reunido a mi alrededor, observando mi estado. Me siento lentamente en la camilla, me rasco los ojos con mi antifaz puesto. Estoy confundido ¿Qué me pasó?

-Viejo, ¿Estás bien?-me pregunta el Chico Bestia cruzado de brazos.

-Ahh...-no puedo dar una respuesta-¿Qué me sucedió?

-Estabas tan estresado y cansado por eso de Demente Mod y lo de Red X que se manifestó a través de fiebre alta-contesta Cyborg-. Tenías razón hoy en la mañana, tu temperatura ya comenzaba a subir desde entonces-

-Gracias a la píldora que Starfire te dio, la fiebre disminuyó y fue por eso que ahora recobraste la conciencia-explica Raven y Starfire asiente con la cabeza.

Ya veo, demasiado estrés me hizo qué... ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué tal si fue por eso que mi corazón latía más rápido, mi respiración era irregular o que tenía pensamientos raros en mi mente?

-Esperen-interrumpo-, ¿Hoy en la mañana? ¿Entonces era por la fiebre y el estrés que me sentía tan raro?-pregunto.

-Así es-afirma Raven.

-Sí, viejo. Cuando tienes fiebres comienzas a delirar y ver cosas extrañas. Como a un zombie-_tenía que ser Chico Bestia._

Entonces era por esto que estaba diferente, y yo que pensé en cosas extrañas.

-¡Oh, Robin!-Starfire me abraza. _Mi oxígeno..._-Me alegra que estés mejor ahora-me suelta. Las palpitaciones rápidas ahora no se manifiestan. Genial.

-Gracias Star-agradezco-. De no ser por tí tal vez estaría peor ahora-le sonrío y ella me devuelve aquella sonrisa.

Intento levantarme y seguir con mi rutina, pero me hacen un berrinche acerca de mi estado, especialmente Starfire ya que es la que más se preocupa por mí, y debo permanecer en la camilla hasta que me mejore-más de lo que me siento. Ya es de noche y de seguro todos están durmiendo. No puedo evitar pensar: Me alegro de que todo haya sido por culpa de la fiebre, quiero decir ¿Pensaba de que me gustaba Starfire? Eso es ridículo. Soy un héroe y no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. Debo concentrarme en cosas importantes como Slade o esos villanos tontos.

¿Y qué tal si realmente me gustaba Star?

No se por qué pensé en eso, pero creo que la respuesta más obvia es que yo... ¡No! No tengo tiempo para estas cosas, será mejor ir a mi habitación y descanzar en mi cómoda cama. Al llegar, me acuesto en ella quitándome el antifaz para dejarlo en la cómoda y cierro mis ojos para poder dormir un rato.

_¿Qué tal si realmente me gustaba Star? _

_Vete a dormir, cerebro._

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Ahhh! Por fin terminé :D y volví eweU Lamento desaparecer, pero no me venía la maldita inspiración y tuve problemas con el Word-por el cual ahora uso Warpad u,uU Pero aquí estoy y les dejo este capítulo que, desde mi punto de vista, es el peor que hice c: (?)

¿Por qué? Pues porque le mandé pura fruta ya que la inspiración no me llegaba pero jugué un poco con lo sucedido con D. Mod o Mad Mod xD jaja ya quería sacarme esta parte de encima, pero tampoco quería dejarlo incompleto -,- Ahora se viene la Segunda parte de **Aprendiz**. Así es, la segunda parte, y el por qué es muy obvio: Hay más Robstar en esa parte Aunque quiero empezar con **¿Cuanto tiempo es para siempre? **Se conmoverán con esa parte ewe.

Gracias por los Rewiews y por leer! ya tendré tiempo de contestar .Uu Gracias!~

**PREGUNTA SUPERMEGAIMPORTANTE: **¿Creen que el episodio "X" Es Robstar?

_**~Luna Anders~**_


	9. El peor mejor amigo (Parte Uno)

**Notas de Autora:** Hola gente! Espero que me recuerden eweU Lamento mucho mi ausencia en esta historia, pero tuve diversos problemas personales, del colegio (ya me llevo matemática a diciembre xDU) y además no tenía mucha inspiración.

Primero que nada, no se si ustedes han visto que está muy de moda hacer historias desde el comienzo de tal héroe-villano o lo que sea (_Arrow, Flash, Gotham_) y no se si están enterados de que **VAN A HACER UNA SERIE DE LOS TEEN TITANS LIVE ACTION! :DDDD** Cuando yo me enteré de esto, pensé que era una broma. Gracias a fuentes confiables pude ver que esto no era broma. Vomité arcoíris ese día y casi lloro de felicidad xDU En fin, después daré mi opinión de ello.

Volviendo al tema, estaba con esa idea pero acerca de un villano y me fui más por ahí que con esta historia que estaba haciendo. En fin, volví y aquí les dejo una historia desde el Punto de vista de Robin sobre el episodio Aprendiz pt 2. Disfrútenlo n.n

* * *

**El peor mejor amigo**

**(Parte Uno)**

_"Llegará a gustarte"_

_Lo dudo mucho, Slade._

Realmente no quiero hacer esto, siento como si manchara mi expediente de superhéroe de nuevo, pero esta vez la mancha será más grande e imborrable. Rayos, si Batman me viera en este momento, debería olvidarme de ser héroe y me castigaría dejándome en la cárcel, sin importarle que yo soy su hijo adoptivo.

Bien, es hora. Salto hacia el edificio para entrar por el techo, logro mí idea y llego a donde quería llegar. Tiro un batarang con forma de "S" de Slade en el centro hacia el vidrio y al cabo de unos segundos explota. Me apuro a tomar el rato térmico y ante un grito de un guardia me apresuro a retirarme del lugar. _Nunca pensé escapar de los guardias_ _y_… ¡Auch! Disparos. Corro más rápido y voy hacia afuera.

Gracias a la noche, parezco una sombra negra y apenas pueden verme y no logran dispararme. Doy una vuelta, saco mi gancho pistola y subo hacia el techo. Me siento una araña estando en esta posición, pero puedo ver que no logran encontrar mi ubicación. Se van hacia el otro lado, genial. Salto hacia el edificio de nuevo, es hora de escapar…

-¡Alto!

_¿Cyborg? ¿Titanes? ¡Demonios!_

Al parecer no logran verme con claridad. Corro hacia la otra plataforma y ellos me persiguen, debo huir sin que me vean… No hay salida. Al parecer, tendrán que ver que el criminal que robó ese artefacto soy yo. La luna me ilumina un poco más, dando mejor mi verdadera apariencia.

Nunca olvidaré las caras de sorpresas de mis amigos. Es una mezcla de impresión con… decepción.

-Ese no es Slade-comienza el Chico Bestia-. Él es…

-Robin-completa Starfire.

Realmente lo siento.

-Miren…-vacila Cyborg. Raven no logra decir ni una palabra, está demasiado sorprendida

-No lo creo-dice el Chico Bestia.

-Robin ¿Por qué estás…?-_lo siento mucho, Star._ Le arrojo una bomba explosiva a Starfire, hiriéndola un poco y cae cerca de los demás titanes.

-¡OYE!-grita Cyborg.

-¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!-exaspera el Chico Bestia.

_Yo… no lo sé._

-Ni una palabra, Robin-_Slade_-. Ellos ya no son tus amigos.-_Eso dices tú._

Los titanes se van acercando hacia mí, y no quiero herirlos. Lanzo un rayo a la pasarela para evitar que pasen y explota todo. No esperaba eso. Escucho a Cyborg decir algo, pero será mejor irme rápido.

Finalmente llego a este lugar tan extraño que Slade llama "guarida". _La Baticueva era más rara, Dick._ Las grandes tuercas giran y se logra escucharlas, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al llegar al punto donde una luz me iluminaba, supongo que Slade quiere ver este artefacto.

-Excelente, Robin-dice Slade desde las sombras-. Estoy encantado. Ya has demostrado ser el aprendiz perfecto.-_Pero no es mi deseo serlo._

-Este trato no puede ser para siempre.-me quejo.

-Si puede-me contradice-y lo será.

Las luces de las pantallas se prenden ante esto último. Volteo a ver asombrado y veo las imágenes que Slade transmite en ellas. Me está mostrando el detonador de cronotrones.

-Los titanes aún no saben que mi detonador de Cronotrones no solo era un señuelo-me explica mientras la transmisión muestra que el detonador de cronotrones les dispara a mis amigos, lanzándolos al agua-, mis sondas están dentro de sus cuerpos y pueden permanecer ocultas durante años, décadas-la transmisión se apaga-. A menos que me desobedezcas y yo decida destruir a tus antiguos amigos… Apretando un botón.-levanta su mano para mostrar su control. _Diablos_.

-Tarde o temprano bajarás la guardia. Te quitaré ese control. Y apenas ellos estén fuera de peligro, tú vas a pagar-advierto. Sé que lo destrozaré cuando salga de esto.

-Eso parece una amenaza, jovencito-dice acercándose a mí. Toma el artefacto-, y una amenaza muy buena de hecho-No creas que te diré gracias, Slade-. Traición, destrucción, venganza. Realmente pensamos igual.

_Yo no soy como tú_. Gruño de furia y me lanzo hacia él dirigiendo mi mano izquierda hacia el control de las sondas para poder quitárselo. Creo que… ¡OUCH! ¡Slade giró mi brazo! ¡Esto duele!

-Monitoreé tus signos vitales durante la misión. Elevado ritmo cardíaco, adrenalina, endorfinas-respiro con dificultad-. No lo admitirías, te gustó robar para mí-_Claro que no_-. Fue emocionante ¿Verdad?-Me suelta, que alivio.

Sobo mi brazo, está algo hinchado. Creo que prefiero que Batman sea mi mentor en este momento.

-Seguirás siendo un ladrón, Robin, y seguirás sintiendo esa emoción-explica. Mi brazo aún me duele-. Tarde o temprano comenzarás a ver las cosas a mi modo-está preparando un rayo láser. No quiero utilizar eso con mis amigos. Finalmente lo termina y se acerca hacia mí. Extiendo mi mano para recibir aquel láser-. Incluso podría llegar a ser como un padre para ti.-toma bruscamente mi brazo y coloca el láser alrededor de mi muñeca.

_Slade, tú nunca serás mi padre, porque…_

-Yo ya tengo a un padre-digo con orgullo, recordando a Bruce. Ni me molesto en observar la reacción de Slade, solo volteo para caminar hacia la salida de esta extraña cueva.

Al salir, salto de un edificio a otro, escondiéndome entre las sombras. _Robar de nuevo, rayos_. Esto es difícil, es como si de a poco me fuera convirtiendo en un monstruo. La primera vez fue complicado ver a los titanes a los ojos mientras yo…

Un segundo. El grito de dolor de Starfire cuando le lancé una bomba explosiva resuena en mi mente. Me paro en seco. Finalmente caigo en algo: Herí a Starfire. Lastimé a la única persona que tenía esperanza en mí cuando fui Red X. Pude haber lastimado a los demás, ellos son más fuertes, no digo que Star sea débil… pero… ella… Tenía confianza en mí, y ahora perdí esa confianza de su parte.

¡Argh! Será mejor olvidar ese tema. Lo que importa en este momento es lo que haré ahora: Robar el artefacto, salir sin pelear y pase lo que pase: No lastimar a Starfire.

* * *

**¡Preguntas importantes!:** ¿Creen que debería hacer "Cita con el Destino"? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué desean ver en ese capítulo? ¿También creen que debería hacer "El fin pt 2" y por qué?

Ya trataré de responder a los rewiews n-nU como dije, estuve muy ocupada :c

Saludos! gracias por leer :D pasen un buen dia x3

**~Luna Anders~**


	10. El peor mejor amigo (Parte Dos)

**El peor mejor amigo**

**(Parte Dos)**

_Nunca pensé que robaría algo de una compañía Wayne. Si Bruce se entera, va a matarme y tal vez no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra por años._

Hago explotar la puerta principal, sin miedo a que los guardias viniesen a mí. Observo bien el lugar, veo donde está el artefacto, está en frente. Me acerco a él y pienso en tomarlo, así Slade no molesta con esta cosa.

-No vas a entrar aquí, Robin-escucho una voz detrás de mí: Cyborg-. No sin antes pelear.

_Chicos, no hagan esto más difícil_.

Emito un grito de batalla y corro hacia ellos. Cyborg dice mi vieja frase y el equipo vienen hacia mí al mismo tiempo. Realmente no quiero pelear ahora. No quiero hacerles daño. Cuando Cyborg está muy cerca de mí e intenta golpearme, salto a su hombro para luego saltar sobre Raven y Starfire. Ni bien logro mi objetivo abro una parte del techo y me meto dentro de él. Tengo suerte de que calculé de que era un ducto de ventilación.

Me escabullo rápido por el ducto y salgo hacia la azotea del edificio. Será mejor irme, no tengo oportunidad de…

-No tan rápido, Robin-_Demonios_, _es Slade_-. Aún tienes que cumplir tu objetivo.

-El artefacto estaba bien vigilado-miento-. Tendré que robarlo otro…

-¡NO!-me interrumpe-Regresa… A menos que quieras que los destruya. Vuelve y pelea.-Eres despreciable, Slade.

-¡Robin!-_¿Cyborg y los titanes de nuevo?_ Volteo a verlos-Mira, no sé qué está pasando-explica-, pero no queremos pelear. Sólo queremos hablar.

Lamentablemente yo no podré hablar con ustedes. Salto hacia Cyborg para darle una patada que lo manda hacia el otro lado del edificio.

-Creo que no hay nada de qué hablar-emite Chico Bestia haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Se convierte en un gorila verde e intenta aplastarme. Esquivo eso. Comienza a intentar golpearme con sus grandes puños peludos de gorila y salto hacia la "A" de Wayne. Intenta agarrarme y salta hacia mí, no pensé que con ese gran peso pudiera saltar tan alto. De nuevo salto hacia el cielo y le lanzo una "S" soga para enrollársela a su mano y luego lo llevo hacia el agujero de la A. Quedó atorado. Caigo en el suelo, Starfire y yo quedamos frente a frente.

_Recuerda Robin: no lastimes a Starfire_. Corro hacia ella.

-Por favor-suplica. La ignoro y voy hacia Raven.

Bien. Doy una patada voladora de la que Raven se protege con sus poderes. Sigo dando patadas, puñetazos y golpes de la que sus poderes la pueden proteger. Vaya que es duro pelear con Raven, es realmente buena. Escucho unas pisadas fuertes: Cyborg viene hacia mí. Me agacho para que golpee a Raven. Ahora debo pelear con estos dos y…

_¡Ou!_ Chico Bestia me empujó realmente fuerte con sus cuernos. Rodo hasta casi caer del edificio. Eso estuvo cerca.

-¡Robin!-me llama. Se acerca-¿Estás bien?-_lo siento_.

Le doy un golpe en la cara para mandarlo hacia Cyborg y caen de espaldas. Repito: Lo siento amigos.

-Lucha para ganar, Robin-_Slade de nuevo_-. Usa el rayo térmico.

_Sigo sin entender como haciéndole daño a mis amigos evito que Slade les haga daño, es ilógico_. Raven comienza a levitar y dice su conjuro, logra atraparme. Le lanzo una bomba de luz. Finalmente me suelta.

-¡No puedo ver!-grita desesperada.

Me acerco a Cyborg para comenzar a pelear. Él solo se defiende con sus palmas al frente.

-Vamos Robin-insiste-. No me obligues a hacer esto-prepara su cañón laser-. No quiero hacerlo.-Le doy un golpe en la pierna que lo hace caer y su laser cae en el suelo, yo logro esquivar saltando hacia arriba. Doy una voltereta para caer sentado sobre la "A" de Wayne. Comienzo a correr hacia mi izquierda para escapar, saltando en cada letra. Me voy sin hacerle daño a Starfire.

-¡Alto!-hablé demasiado pronto. Starfire me está apuntando con un starbolt encendido y me detengo-No-te-muevas.

Diablos. Starfire muévete, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Te dije que usaras el rayo térmico-reclama Slade-. ¡Ataca! ¡Ahora!-gruño por mis adentros.

Preparo el rayo térmico y apunto hacia Starfire, ella enciende más su starbolt. No le dispararé, solo dispararé a su lado para distraerla y escapar tirándome del edificio. No le haré daño, me lo prometí. Ella me mira desafiante y parece muy enojada, nunca vi esa mirada en ella. Su expresión de enojo cambia a una de… decepción.

_No otra vez._

-Robin-comienza-, eres mi mejor amigo_-¿Mejor amigo?_-. No puedo estar en un mundo en el que debamos luchar. Si realmente eres malo, cumple tu deber-apaga su starbolt y agacha la cabeza-. Has lo que quieras.

Estoy sorprendido, Starfire realmente me aprecia mucho como para dejar que le haga daño, solo para mi propio beneficio. Apago el rayo térmico.

-Starfire yo...

¡Auch! Slade hace un ruido insoportable en el comunicador, casi quedo sordo.

-¡Robin! Te di una orden-se queja-. Si tú no atacas, mis sondas lo harán.

¡NO! ¡Slade, no!

La piel de Starfire comienza a volverse de un tono naranja con puntos más oscuros, comenzando a convulsionar. Corro hacia ella antes que caiga y la sostengo estilo novia.

-¡Starfire!-grito.

Observo hacia abajo y veo que los demás titanes también están sufriendo y tomando ese tono de piel. No puedo soportar que los haga sufrir. ¡Debo hacer algo!

-¡Alto! ¡Por favor, alto!-suplico.

-Ataca, Robin_-¿Qué?_-. Es la única forma de salvarlos. Ataca con todas tus fuerzas.-sigue sin tener lógica, pero es la única solución para que dejen de sufrir con esas malditas sondas.

Dejo a Star en el suelo.

-Robin-extiende mi mano hacia mí.

-Lo siento-digo. Luego le lanzo un rayo térmico.

_Soy el peor mejor amigo del mundo_.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Hola! No tengo mucho tiempo, pero siempre agradeceré sus comentarios y llegamos a los 30 rewiews :D estoy feliiz. Miiiil graciaas :DD los quierooo

Saludos y gracias por leeer!

**~Luna Anders~**


End file.
